


暗夜

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	暗夜

这是伦敦众多地下酒吧中的一家。乐声轰鸣、酒气四溢，舞池里扭动着狂乱的人群，像是纠结成一团的、技巧拙劣的剪纸。

唯一的不寻常因素就是趴在吧台上的金发男人。他很漂亮，称得上十分标致；最重要的，他是个巫师。是的，他该死的是个巫师。他无力地在光滑的红枫木板上烂成一滩软泥，忍受着不知道几双在他身体上游弋的、麻瓜的手——他怎么会落到这个地步？

巫师也许可以小看麻瓜的眼界，但绝不可以小看麻瓜在一些不入流的东西上所展现的智慧，尤其对于德拉科这样的纯血巫师来说。他做梦都没想到自己会被两杯酒灌倒，被四个还是五个他看来手无缚鸡之力的麻瓜猥亵。酒里的东西剥夺了他的行动力，却仁慈地保留了感知力，那些或粗或细、长短不一的手指钻进他的衬衫，粗鲁地抚弄腰侧、拉扯敏感的乳尖，逼他埋在臂弯里发出闷闷的哀叫。他甚至做不到简单地咬住嘴唇好阻止那些声音的逃逸。

“婊子，听听他叫的，”一个男人贴着他的脖子发出淫笑，轻浮地埋在颈窝里深吸了一口气。“操，他闻起来好极了。”

“嘿，我们接下来怎么办？总不能这么多人一起操他，这美人的小屁股可受不了。”

“小？我看不。”还是吸着他脖子的这个人，用力在他的臀上打了一掌，刺耳地大笑起来。

“我说真的。今天让给我怎么样？我保证不碰以后的任何一个宝贝，只要把他给我——”

“想得美，你个杂种。只要能操他我明天早上就可以升天。”

德拉科听着他们下流粗鄙的争论，心里只想冷笑。他都不屑于开口唾骂，更不用提求饶了——用脚趾头想都知道那会让这些狗东西多兴奋。同时他也油然而生一股悲凉的情绪，卢修斯的判决下来了，他跑来麻瓜伦敦借酒浇愁，却落得这么个令人作呕的下场。

等会会有几根肮脏的阴茎塞进他的屁股里？说不定还有嘴——他保证塞进来多少他就会咬断多少，不管疯狂的麻瓜会不会把他报复致死，他要亲口尝到他们腥臭的血味。

“你们这帮混蛋，放开他！操，离他远点！”似乎是一个男人骂骂咧咧地闯进了酒吧，并径直朝吧台的方向奔来。德拉科没分辨出是谁的声音，但这确实使他感到了安心，因为来人一拳揍开了像鼻涕虫一样粘在自己背后的家伙，用温暖的手臂环住他的肩膀，轻声道：“没事了，德拉科，我来了……我们回去。”

他还知道自己的名字。一定是哪个没留下印象的巫师……这么想着，他放松了身体，任由男人将自己扶在怀里，踉踉跄跄地走出酒吧。

“谢谢你。恐怕你要带我幻影移行，我不知道这里哪里有飞路网，我的魔杖也掉了……”

“你真的醉得很厉害，是不是甜心？”支撑着他的男人笑道。

什么？德拉科皱起眉头。“可我没醉，我只是没力气。”

“是的是的，你当然没醉。”男人顺从地应道，把他拖进一辆汽车。他听说过韦斯莱家的改造汽车，看来这个人不想用寻常方法送他回去。他一边咕咕哝哝地嫌弃着，一边暗自松了口气。

男人把他按在了后座上。

“你见鬼的在干什么？！放开，送我回去——哦！”男人肥厚的舌头重重舔上了他的脖子，把他的怒骂逼成一声呻吟。男人邪笑着解他的裤带；“你当真是这么个可爱的小东西，还是一直在装纯，以为我真的只打算救你出来？”他的裤子和内裤被扯下去堪堪挂在胯骨上，一只手粗鲁地抓住性器撸动。“你躲开了好几个，就要报答好这一个。”

“呜、住手！你他妈是谁？怎么会知道我的名字？”

“小迷糊，你把证件掉在门外了知道吗？”男人陶醉地舔着他的胸膛，叼住已经在酒吧被玩得挺立的乳尖吮吸。“我不过是捡起你的证件，冲进去，装作你愤怒的老朋友——老天，你这儿被掐青了，”他用两根手指夹着一边乳头揉碾，脸凑上来要吻德拉科的嘴，散发着酒味的舌头钻进口腔一阵饥渴的舔舐。德拉科不介意咬断的是舌头，当然。

“操！”男人触电似的收回舌头，上面渗着殷殷的血丝。他扬手在德拉科脸上扇了重重的一巴掌，疼得他眼冒金星，右脸火辣辣地肿胀。一股热流从鼻子里流出来，那一瞬间他后悔起了当初的摇摆不定——他就应该做个称职的食死徒，尽其所能把麻瓜斩尽杀绝。

“你个婊子，再敢咬老子就操烂你的嘴！”男人面目狰狞地威胁道，懒得继续伪装柔情蜜意，翻过他的屁股就要往里面顶。才进去半个头部德拉科就痛得面色惨白，感觉自己被撕成了两半，男人还在硬生生往里送，强硬地破开阻碍插了进去。他一定是流血了，后穴疼得麻木，男人丝毫不顾及他的感受抽送起来，顶得全无章法，像是在操一个性爱玩具。

“你真他妈紧，是不是还是雏？”男人不断吐着污言秽语，因为德拉科的哭叫变得越发兴奋，“老天，你才刚到十八岁……你爸爸没教过你未成年不能喝酒？坏小孩。”

德拉科一言不发，试图放空自己的大脑好逃避现实。就像大脑封闭术，他一直都擅长这个……想点久远的东西……“啊！”

男人满意地再次往刚刚蹭到的地方用力一顶。德拉科控制不住地放声尖叫，陌生的快感夹杂着痛感洗涮过他的四肢百骸。他可耻地发现自己起了反应，尽管心理受着死一样的折磨，他的身体居然从虐待中产生了愉悦。这让他不齿，他痛恨这样的自己，却仍然在一次次的冲撞中浪荡地呻吟。男人的手指紧紧扣着他的腰，牙齿厮磨他的后颈，酸软的大腿根被撞得通红发烫。在打桩似的一阵猛干后，他双目翻白，被操得射了出来。

男人吃了一惊。“他们真的没给你下春药，宝贝？你可真是……贱得可以。货真价实的荡妇。”

他发出呜咽。他的身体因为高潮战栗着——他拒绝承认有因为这番羞辱兴奋的成分在。男人却突然停了下来，似乎正在饶有兴趣地打量他的脸，他感到一阵阵不妙。

果然，下一刻男人把阴茎拔了出来，抓住他的头发把他扯了起来，按在小腹那丛茂盛的阴毛里面。

“好好舔，敢咬的话我就扭断你的脖子。”为了证明他话的可信度，男人用一只手扼住他的咽喉，另一只手仍拉扯他的头发，试探地一寸寸往下拉。他的脸现在贴着那根肥大的阴茎了。

颈间的手威胁地紧了紧。德拉科深吸一口气，把硕大的头部含了进去。浓重的雄膻味扑鼻而来，他没忍住皱了皱眉，被狠狠揪了把头皮。

“你不大情愿，是吗美人？”

他疼得眼角泛出泪花，轻微地摇了摇头，活动起舌头来。他缓缓舔过马眼和冠状沟，尝到一嘴腥膻液体，强忍着恶心感全部咽下去。接着他试探着往里含，慢慢地下沉，至今为止都做得不错——扼着他脖子的手突然毫无预警地用力。他被夺去了呼吸，有限的空气被挤出气管，喉咙被堵着，难以吸入更多的氧气。缺氧导致他眼前一阵阵发黑，手无力地扒着脖子上的手指，颈和脸憋得通红。就在他以为要窒息而死时，男人的手又放松了。他大口呼吸着空气，脑后的手又是一按：“别停。”

在他吞吐的过程中，窒息的把戏又玩了两次，每次他都真切地以为自己要死了，重获呼吸时便更卖力地对付嘴里的阴茎。似乎是嫌动作慢，最后男人松开了扣着脖子的手，满满抓着两把他的头发用力操他的嘴，狠狠撞进他的喉咙。他被干得咳嗽、干呕，但这一切仿佛都在优化男人的体验，没过很久就把浓稠的精液射进了他的嘴里，淅淅沥沥地顺着嘴角流出来。完事后他找来手机，里里外外地把德拉科拍了个遍，从留着血和精液的后穴到布满情潮的脸，也没有遗漏青青紫紫的腰腹和胸膛。眼看药效快要过去，他把德拉科的手绑在背后，胡乱套上裤子拉出车外，拖着他把他丢进一个垃圾堆里。

“幸运的话你还可以和下一个捡到你的再来一发，”临走前男人邪笑着对他说道，扬了扬手里的手机。“别想着说出去，你不想这些被看到的吧。”

德拉科的手向后够着，堪堪触到了腰后的魔杖——好在男人并没完全脱下他的裤子。他并没有弄丢它，只是考虑到动弹不得的情况，他还没有轻信别人到告知魔杖位置的地步。他握紧魔杖底端，低声道：“四分五裂。”

绳子应声断裂坠落。下一秒他的魔杖对准了男人的后背：“钻心剜骨！”

他不记得自己用了几个钻心咒。他看似失去了理智，实则异常冷静，甚至没忘记施麻瓜屏蔽咒。地上的男人已经昏死过去，肢体扭曲成不正常的形状——过多的钻心咒似乎是可以致死的；看他的样子，就算没死精神也不会正常了。直到感觉魔力有些难以支持，他才垂下手，走过去用鞋尖翻开男人的身体，从口袋里取出那个黑色的方块。

“我可是巫师，杂碎。”


End file.
